I Love that Girl
by KaVicious
Summary: No dejaría que un holandés cualquiera se llevara a la belga de su lado, no dejaría ir al amor de su vida, no después de aquella noche. Lemon/Yuri one-shot. Entra si quieres algo nuevo -guiño-.


La castaña la miraba de pies a cabeza, la belga se desnudaba con timidez ante sus ojos, sabía muy bien que la estaba incomodando pero le era imposible apartar su mirada, todo en esa rubia la incitaba a pecar. Cómo describir aquella perfecta fisonomía sin nublar sus sentidos; cómo halagar con precisión aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos o detallar ésos rojizos, carnosos y suaves labios sin lanzarse a arremeter contra ellos. El rubor se hacia presente en las mejillas de ambas, la desnudez revelaba como sus tierno y rosados pezones se erigían de excitación, sus tornadas piernas sin rastros de bellos algunos temblaban ligeramente ansiosas de acoger a la húngara, y ésta sabia muy bien que el lugar que más ansiaba posees estaba húmedo y sediento de su amor.

— Eli... no estoy segura —dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba sus propios brazos sin estimar que al hacerlo resaltaba aún más sus exquisitos senos, convenciendo totalmente a quien intentaba persuadir.

— Por favor Emma, sólo será esta vez —prometió acercándose lentamente a la rubia. Ella era consciente de que su pecho sólo podría latir por la chica al frente, sólo por ella.

— Si nos descubren estamos muertas —aseguró la belga.

Cuando estuvo a sólo a centímetros de la otra desató con erotismo su camisón, deslizando lentamente el lazo que evitaba que este cayese de sus hombros, haciendo que la prenda resbalase con suavidad por todo su cuerpo hasta bajar por completo, dejandose tan expuesta como la otra.

Abrazó con cariño a la belga, rodeando su estrecha cintura para dirigir sus labios directamente a los de la otra, deleitándose con su exquisito sabor. Bastaron sólo un par de minutos así para que sus ansiosas manos comenzaran a bajar hasta los glúteos de la rubia, delineando con sus delgados dedos la forma, apretándolos con un poco de fuerza para así colar uno de sus dedos en la separación de éstos. Su índice se balanceaba de arriba a bajo, desde el ultimo hueso de su columna hasta la estrecha entrada en donde sólo penetraba unos segundos, aún sin intenciones de llegar al lugar en el que se encontraría la fertilidad de la belga, logrado que la pelvis de la muchacha acudiera en un va y viene que terminaba en la entrepiernas de la castaña, sacandole gemidos excitados que terminaban en la boca de ésta. Subió una de las piernas de la belga hacia su cintura, y al ser ésta más baja que ella logró la deseada coalición entre sus erecciones femeninas y prontamente comenzaron a fundirse en un desenfrenado movimiento de caderas, ambas desesperadas por encontrarse la una a la otra.

— Ahh!, AHH!, ¡Eli!... ah!... ah!... ah!.. ¡Mijn God! —gemía la rubia ávida de más contacto, abrazando el cuello de la castaña, quien al ver que ambas cooperaban en aquel baile lujurioso opto por penetrar permanentemente el ano de la rubia, la que ante tanto placer parecía cada vez más desesperada. La húngara simplemente se sentía en la gloria, disfrutando de poseer de aquella manera el cuerpo de su amada.

— ¡Én szeretlek, Emma!... ah!... ¡AH!... ¡én szeretlek! —gemía también la castaña, repitiendo una y otra vez lo qué, por falta de conocimiento y atención, la belga no entendía.

La húngara sabía que de seguir así la otra pronto llegaría al orgasmo, al ser virgen poseía una sensibilidad envidiable. Así que reunió toda la poca cordura que aún le quedaba y la alejó unos centímetros, separando totalmente sus entrepiernas, y ganándose de paso una mirada reprobatoria departe de la rubia.

— Recuestate —ordenó Elizabeta en tono dulce, viendo como su amada se recostaba sin oposición— ...Y abre las piernas, querida. —dijo esta vez divertida de que la otra no captara el evidente mensaje y haya hecho el disparate de cerrar sus extremidades.

— Se gentil — pidió la rubia, conociendo las intenciones de la húngara. La otra simplemente asintió y se posicionó sobre ella, deslizando una de sus manos hasta su entrepiernas, y comenzó a meter con lentitud su dedo medio en la vagina de la otra, quien sólo se aferraba a los hombros de la castaña, aplicando un poco de fuerzas en estos para resistir el punzante dolor y ardor que sentía.

— Tranquila, se te pasará en unos minutos, así que por favor resiste hasta que meta el segundo —consoló introduciendo efectivamente el susodicho dedo, para luego moverlos de adentro a fuera lenta y pacientemente, incrementando el ardor en la zona. La belga en ese momento no sentía ningún tipo de placer, al contrario, gemía de dolor, pero en el fondo sabía que la húngara intentaba ser lo más amable que podía. Y estuvo así unos momentos hasta que notó la lengua ajena sobre sus pezones, jugueteando con estos y mordiéndolos de vez en cuando. Aquello comenzaba a estimularla violentamente, pronto se encontraba ignorando parcialmente el dolor, y sólo concentrándose en las succiones y lamidas que le brindaba su preciada amiga.

— Ah... ah... ah... ¡ah!...—gemía sonrojada, dejandose hacer.

Entonces la castaña comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, dejando rastros de besos y salivas, hasta llegar a su ombligo, en donde simulo penetraciones con su lengua, acción que también éxito a la belga pero no incremento sus gemidos, así que se dirigió prontamente al destino de su viaje, aquel órgano capaz de proporcionar inmenso placer con tan sólo acariciarlo, su clítoris. Empezó a repasar su lengua por aquel sector, elevando gradualmente la intensidad, y pronto ya no iba sólo de arriba a bajo si no que lo rodeaba, succionaba, lamía con su propia lengua, deleitándose con el salino y espeso sabor.

La belga había olvidado por completo el punzante ardor y se dedicaba por entero a apreciar los placeres concedidos, ni siquiera notaba que en su interior se encontraba un tercer dedo, había perdido completamente su cordura y hasta de las dolorosas penetraciones disfrutaba.

— ¡Ahhh!... ¡ah!... ¡más!... ¡AHH!... ¡AHHH!... ah!... más!... ¡AH!...

El dolor había cesado completamente dándole paso al placer en su más puro estado, había perdido el juicio total y no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la castaña, la satisfacción era tanta que le hacía pensar que no la resistiría, pero no podía darse el lujo de sólo estarlo disfrutando ella, no podía ser tan egoísta con quien le estragaba aquellas maravillosas sensaciones.

— Ahh!... ah!... Eli!... Eli!... Eli-Elizabeta!... escuchame! -llamó, consiguiendo inmediatamente la atención de la castaña— Date vuelta —pidió.

— ¿Cómo?... —Preguntó la otra.

— Encima mío, date la vuelta —explicó, totalmente ruborizada,

— ¿Para qué?...—cuestionó.

— Para que sea recíproco.

— Emma, no es nece-...

— ¡Por favor! —interrumpió la rubia— Quiero que ambas... ya sabes —dijo sonrojada. A lo que la húngara no se resistió y se acomodo sobre ella, quedando totalmente expuesta y viceversa. Así ambas comenzaron a penetrarse y lamerse mutuamente, la rubia ya se había acostumbrado a la intromisión y la castaña no era virgen, así que no tuvo dolor alguno, después de todo estuvo casada.

— Ahh!... mhh!... ¡Eli!... mmmh!... mh!... ¡AHH! —gemía la belga intentando no perder el ritmo.

— ¡AHH!... ah!... ¡mhhh!... ah!... ¡Emma! — gemía también la húngara, quien no se separaba ni un momento de la vagina de la rubia, depositando sus suspiros y gemidos en ella.

— ¡AH!...¡Mijn God!... —exclamó con fuerza, sintiendo como esa corriente eléctrica que recorría su espalda llegaba hasta su intimidad y allí se liberaba, brindándole una oleada de placer que anulaba sus sentidos y la llevaba hasta el éxtasis.

— Emma!... —suspiró la castaña, también llegando al orgasmo y disfrutándolo en su máxima expresión, jamás había experimentado uno tan cargado de amor y tan extenso en duración, simplemente era una sensación sublime. Sabía que la rubia también lo estaba sobrellevando y seguramente mucho más atontada de lo que estaba ella, puesto que podía ver como los dedos de sus pies se contraían y aún después de varios segundos no se relajaban.

Cuando recobró la cordura se acostó junto a su amada, quien se durmió al instante por el agotamiento. Necesitaba idear un plan para evitar esa boda y si debía volverse un chico nuevamente para lograrlo, lo haría sin protestar. No dejaría que un holandés cualquiera se llevara a la belga de su lado, no dejaría ir al amor de su vida, no después de aquella noche.

FIN!

...

Escribí esto en tiempo record, así que si hay algún error no me lo digan porque no lo veré ni tampoco me tomaré la molestia de arreglarlo (_porque soy una pajera de mierda y odio volver a leer lo que ya escribí_) porque no tengo tiempo.

"No me gusta que una mujer lesbiana se acerque a coquetearme porque me da rabia y ira, fastidio y estorbo, odio, detesto, le tengo asco, repulsion, ira, rabia, malgenio terrible,son mis enemigos mortales y los odio con todo mi corazon." Perla Shumajer, quien se puso un verdadero nombre inventado y creado de su imaginacion. La inspiración que necesitaba para escribir mis mariconeos.

Sí, ya sé que debo actualizaciones pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto xD Cuando llevas más de dos meses en abstinencia hasta el jabón de la ducha te parece erótico XD aunque al ser Yuri no sé si tenga mucho publico ._. probablemente sólo me guste a mí...

Nos leemos ;D! Un beso, las quiero~

Reviews?...

h t t p : / w w w . targetmap . com / viewer . aspx?reportId=3073 (Mapa de las medidas del pene en el mundo xD Usa me decepcionó ._. y no sé ni porque me importa)


End file.
